Most vehicles have areas designed for storage, whether it is a trunk in a sedan or a truck bed in a pick-up truck. Additionally, storage areas can be added onto a motorized vehicle in order to give the user additional space to store objects or materials. For example, storage boxes can be mounted to the truck bed in order to give the user a defined storage area to store smaller objects such as tools. The storage boxes are typically mounted to the truck bed adjacent to a cab of the vehicle. These storage areas can also be mounted on top of the side walls of the truck bed. Thus, the storage areas are mounted to a box section that forms the top of the side walls. Typically, the box section has a greater width than the remaining portions of the side walls, which allow for the storage areas to be mounted to the side walls.
However, when these additional storage areas are mounted to the truck bed or the side wails of the truck bed, it can be difficult for the user to reach the objects in these storage areas. For example, when the storage boxes are mounted in the truck bed, the user has to get into the truck bed in order to access the storage areas. Likewise, when the storage areas are located on top of the side walls of the truck bed, the storage areas can be too high for some users due to the height of the vehicle in combination with the storage boxes being mounted on top of the side walls of the truck bed. In both scenarios, it is difficult for the user to get the objects out of the storage boxes, and often times the user must get into the truck bed to access the storage boxes.
Further, both scenarios require additional components to be added to the body of the vehicle. These additional manufacturing steps increase the cost of including storage areas on the vehicles. Further, securely fastening the storage area to the truck bed can be complex.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a storage module that is integrated into the frame of a vehicle so that the storage compartment is integrated into the vehicle rather than having additional space added onto the vehicle for storage.